Chapter 2/Thalaron discovery
(Jumper, cockpit) The HUD's screen shows the inside of the battleship and a green pinging dot in one of the rooms. I'm picking up a life sign it reads as your sister Phoebe she's on that battleship John says as he looks at the console and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the HUD and then at the battleship as its berthed in the yard then he runs a scan on the battleship's defenses and looks at John. I'm starting the scan says Typhuss as he scans the weapon. Good we need all the data we can get before we leave John says as he looks at the HUD and sees how many weapons the ship is armed with. Typhuss reads what the ship is armed with. 52 disruptor banks and 27 torpedo launchers says Typhuss as he looks at the console. That's the same stuff the Scimitar had John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then they see a energy blot fly by them. Uh what the hell was that? John says as he looks at Typhuss. They fired at us, I'm getting us the hell out of here says Typhuss as he turns the Jumper around. How we're cloaked John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its happened before, maybe that ship has very powerful sensors says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah let's get out of here John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Space) The battleship fires at empty space and strikes an object that decloaks and its Jumper 23. (Jumper, cockpit) A huge shower of sparks erupt as John is thrown from the co-pilot station and hits the deck hard with the side of his head bleeding. Jumper 23 to Enterprise, we are under attack from the Xindi battleship says Typhuss as he works on the console contacting the Enterprise. Nothing on the comm system. (Battleship command center) Hahaha ah, run Typhuss run because no matter where you hide I'll find you and I'm gonna kill you Cole says as he looks at the viewer of the damaged Jumper fleeing. (Space, Xindi border) Both the Enterprise and the Intrepid are waiting at the border. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Lieutenant Sito looks at her console then reports. Commander picking up Jumper 23 she's in rough shape their cloak is down and main power is at 34% Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at Commander Kadan. Commander Kadan gets up from the center seat. Jumper 23 what's your status did you get the data Commander Kadan says as she looks at the main viewer. We are under attack from a Xindi battleship, we got the data but its not going to be much use to you if we are dead says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Helm take us into Xindi space, red alert, all hands battle stations Commander Kadan says as she goes back to the Captain's chair and sits down as the lights on the bridge go dim and the klaxons sound. (Xindi space) The battleship fires off another salvo when the Enterprise flies over the Jumper taking the brunt of the hits. (Main bridge, red alert) Jumper 23 you're cleared to land in the main shuttlebay, Lauren as soon as the Jumper is aboard get us the hell out of here and back to Federation space, maximum warp Commander Kadan says as she looks at Lieutenant Johansson. The Jumper is aboard Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Commander Kadan. She looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren, maximum warp go Commander Kadan says as she looks at Lauren. Lieutenant Johansson presses the warp button. (Space) Both the Enterprise and the Intrepid turn around then jump to warp speed. (Deck 7, sickbay) Commander Kadan walks into sickbay as she sees Captain Martin on the biobed being treated by Doctor Crusher when Captain Kira walks up to her to ask for a report. Report Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. We're at high warp on route to meet up with the task force led by the USS Hammond both Lieutenant McCabe and Commander Lefler are looking over the data you and the Captain brought back from the mission and is John gonna be all right sir Commander Kadan says as she looks at Typhuss. He's going to be fine, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. I'll be on the bridge until he recovers Commander Kadan says as she turns to leave sickbay. (Space, warp speed) First officer's log stardate 53998.6, both the Enterprise and the Intrepid are making best speed for the meeting place with the task force being commanded by General Carter, Captain Martin is in sickbay being treated for a head wound he sustained when he and Captain Kira were gathering data on the Xindi battleship both Lieutenant McCabe and Commander Lefler are looking over the data hopefully they can find a weak spot. Both the Enterprise and Intrepid are at high warp. (Deck 9, astrometrics lab) Typhuss walks into the astrometrics lab. Captain sir we've been going over the data you and the Captain brought back on the battleship and I think we've found away to destroy it Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Kira. You did, well before we destroy that ship we have to rescue my sister, she's onboard the battleship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Sir I believe that she would want to sacrifice herself to save Earth Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Kira. We've been going over the mission logs of Captain Archer and the crew of the Enterprise (NX-01) and I think we've found away to destroy the battleship if these scans are correct its using the rods that the Xindi superweapon used to power itself now all you gotta do is resequence them and then disable the power grid and then the final one will start the overload Commander Lefler explains to Captain Kira. If there's a chance to save Phoebe, I will lead the assault team myself and rescue her says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Sir you were ordered not to lead anything by Admiral Cain Commander Lefler says as she looks at Captain Kira. To hell with her orders, I'm not standing on the sidelines and doing nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler. You mean we're rescuing Phoebe because you said that we've got your blessing to lead this mission and I attend to finish this mission Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. You mean us and SG-1 says Typhuss as he points at Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran as SG-1 walks in. All right all we need is a plan of action we'll beam in here this corridor is the least active Colonel Mitchell, Typhuss, Doctor Jackson and Vala will head to her cell while I set the core to overload that's when you'll beam me out John says as he looks at Typhuss and SG-1. Typhuss nods at that plan. (Space, outer edge of the terran system) The Enterprise and Intrepid drops out of warp and gets into formation with the task force of 15 starships ready for battle. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Captain Martin is looking at the main viewer. This is the USS Enterprise to the USS Hammond, we're back and we've got some news the ship is the design as the Scimitar the Enterprise faced off in 2378, but we've got a plan of how we can destroy it before it reaches Earth it will pass through this sector I'm leading an away team along with Typhuss and SG-1 Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer with the bridge of the Hammond on the screen. Very well we'll keep the ship busy until you get Phoebe off the ship General Carter says on the viewer. Very well General Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Sir I'm picking up a ship dropping out of a subspace vortex Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the ops console. (Space, outer edge of the Terran system) A subspace vortex opens and the Xindi battleship emeges from it flanked by several Xindi warships and frigates approaching the Home Fleet and the 7th task force. (Main bridge, red alert) Well that thing is huge Commander Kadan says as she looks at the main viewer. Yeah just wait until you feel its weapons Captain Martin says as he looks at Kadan. Captain Kira looks at the viewer then walks over to Lieutenant McCabe. Then Sito reports. Sir we're being hailed by the battleship Lieutenant Sito reports as she looks at the console then at Captain Martin. Open a channel Lieutenant Sito Captain Martin says as he's sitting in the Captain's chair. On the viewer shows the bridge of the battleship. Well Captain Martin it looks like you and Captain Kira survived our attack this time you won't but I'm willing to offer you the chance to surrender to the Xindi and Earth will be spared and Phoebe will be returned to you if you surrender that is Cole says on the viewer as he's sitting in the center chair on the bridge of the battleship. You surrender, but I know you won't, go to hell, we will not surrender not on my watch says Typhuss as he looks at Cole on the viewscreen. Well then prepare to die Cole says as he looks at the viewer and signals the channel closed as the viewer shows the battleship and the Xindi fleet.